


[Podfic] Mistletoe Ninja

by ofjustimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 08:40, mp3 and mp4 formats</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Plenty of girls have kissed Sam before and it’s never really bothered Dean. They can have their thank-god-you-saved-my-life kisses or gropey, drunken I’m-going-to-pass-out-any-minute slobbering and occasional too-polite-to-turn-you-down pecks and he’s completely unfazed; but nobody else gets these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mistletoe Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mistletoe Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34047) by ohcuetheviolins. 



  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1zkqxs6)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1EuPT7E)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mistletoe-ninja)  


#### Reader's Notes:

A (belated) Christmas present for my favorite [glovered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered). This fic was a Christmas exchange gift for her last year, written by [ohcuetheviolins](http://ohcuetheviolins.livejournal.com/). I may have fallen out of Supernatural fandom, but my heart will always belong to schmoopy Wincest. ♥ Thank you to ohcuetheviolins for permission to podfic, and thank you to glovered for introducing me to this charming and wonderful fic!


End file.
